10 years later - KNB Fic
by zeues0817
Summary: 10 years have passed, Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga now live in the US and it's about time for the NBA finals. A week before the game, they were both visited by familiar faces and what surprised them was Kuroko. What could've possibly shocked them?


Disclaimer: I seriously have no idea about the NBA but as far as I know, it was mentioned in the anime/manga that Kagami used to live in LA before, so I figured that I should base my settings there. And since its LA, the only team that I know is the LA-Lakers so please do forgive me as I do not own any of the names or characters from KNB. Oh, and all italicized sentences/phrases are said in English.

Rating: Smut Pair: Aomine x Kuroko

"Hey Daiki. Hurry up! It's almost time. We can't let the guests wait." The captain from the home team says.

"Yeah.. Yeah… I'm going." Aomine answers with a yawn as he tries to fix his coat.

"Man! Can't you at least fix your necktie or should I fix it out for you, Ahomine." A voice said from his back.

"Shut up Bakagami! I'm better off without it." Aomine answers as he finally got rid of the neck tie and dumped it back on his sports bag, quickly unbuttoning the top of his white shirt, loosening a bit.

"Sigh. Suit yourserlf." Kagami sighs and walks ahead of Aomine going to the hall.

Following Kagami, Aomine walks with his hands in his pocket and sighing, thinking, 'Why the hell do I have to do this?'

As he tries to remember how he got into this mess, he was standing in front of his locker changing his shirt after practice when the Team Manager came in with their sponsor. It was just a week ago after they won their spot for the championships.

"Excellent work Team. Seriously! I am blessed to have sponsored this team over the years." Spoken like a true businessman, the team's sponsor greeted everyone with a big satisfied smile.

"Thank you, sir. Is there something that you need from us? To come all this way…" The coach asks as he handed his right hand to the sponsor for a small handshake.

The sponsor obliged and shook hands with the coach, but the one to answer the question was the Team Manager and said, "Yes! I'm glad you asked coach. The sponsor wants to throw in a party for everyone over the weekend at his mansion. We have invited guests and reporters too for an exclusive coverage for our teams' double aces." He gleamed at Kagami who was sitting in the bench after changing his shirt and quickly turned his gaze to Aomine who seems to be not paying attention like usual.

"Wait! What? Why do we have to go?" Kagami reacted.

"I am sure the world wants to know more about you two so I expect you guys to cooperate." The Manager answered.

"I'm not going." Aomine answered

"Wait! Daiki? Sorry about that, let me have a word with them." The Team Captain interrupted as he signals the coach and gave him an eye to eye message to do something.

"Well, I'm sure they'll change their mind. Anyway, I think it would be best to talk in the office, wouldn't you agree?" The coach said covering up with the Team Captain.

"Oh! Great idea!" The sponsor nods in agreement as he follow the coach out of the room.

"Well, I'll be looking forward to seeing you at the party, Taiga and Daiki." The Team Manager says as he follows behind the other two.

Aomine sighs, remembering how he was blackmailed by the Team Captain to come to the event by threatening to throw out his Horiyuki Mai's photo collection, he just could not say no anymore. Yes! He's been collecting them since Middle School. Though he stopped collecting since he migrated and played in the NBA, he just cannot let go of those photos. He sighs yet again and was snapped out of his trance when he heard a camera shutter and a flash followed suit.

"Oh great. Here's our other ace coming in now." The sponsor extends his hands to Aomine asking him to come over.

He removed his hands from his pocket and walked towards the sponsor, he could see his team captain, the coach, the team manager and Kagami standing beside him surrounded by a lot of reporters and photographers. He can also see that Kagami is already bombarded with questions until a pretty lady reporter came in front of him and started asking him questions.

"Good Evening Daiki. How was it? Winning the spot for the Championship this year? What lead to your victory? " The woman asks.

There was a bit of a pause, dead air if you might want to call it but Aomine just stared at her for about 10 seconds until someone from behind answered.

"I am sure that Aomine-kun is extremely happy right now. With his strength and Kagami-kun's combined, I personally think no one can stop them." says the familiar voice.

Aomine slowly turned his head towards the familiar voice and saw a blue haired girl dressed in a frilly pink mid-thigh dress and knee-high boots - the kind of blue that he is so fond of, and kind that depicts the sky.

"It has been a while Aomine-kun. I'm glad to see that you are doing great." Said the girl with a faint smile.

Aomine stared back at the girl from head to toe, carefully eyeing her. 'She seems very familiar. Do I know this chick?' He thought. As he tries to remember, he felt those pair of cyan blue eyes staring back at him and those lips that seem to have curved into a faint pout that he recognizes until it finally hit him. His eyes grew wide and he yelled, "Te-TETSU?!"

The reporter and the rest of the people around Aomine were startled, especially Kagami. For sure that Kagami heard Aomine yelled Kuroko's name so he hurriedly ditched the reporters that were keeping him, and boy is he glad that Aomine did something as he was able to escape from the attention. By the time he reached Aomine he saw a girl standing in front him. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged Aomine's shoulder and said, "Oi! What are you talking about? I don't see Kuroko?"

"Hello, Kagami-kun. It's nice to see you too." The girl said.

Kagami turned his head and blinked when he realized that the beautiful girl in front of them is their former teammate and their shadow, Kuroko Tetsuya. "Wha- Ku-Kuroko? What the hell are you doing here? What the hell are you wearing?" Kagami asks.

"Oh. This is because of my job. Please don't mind it." Kuroko immediately brushes the topic away.

"Oh! I'm glad you've finally meet one of our guest tonight." The sponsor said as he approaches the two aces. Behind him was a tall blonde man wearing a white coat and white trousers fashionably styled with a pair of white leather boots.

Aomine and Kagami quickly let out a groan sound at the familiar face that is approaching them until they heard a group of female reporters screamed at the sight of the blonde. The blonde wave his hands at his fans and quickly shift his gaze at the two and greeted them casually, "Yo! Aominecchi! Kagamicchi! It has been a while-ssu."

"Ki-Kise.." Kagami grunts in a low irritated voice.

"Oh. You seem to know each other." The team manager butted in.

"Yes. I've actually known Aominecchi since Middle School and have known Kagamicchi since Highschool. We all used to play basketball together." Kise answered.

"Wow! That is amazing. To actually hear an international model like you used to play basketball with our two aces is such great news. Now I want to recruit you for our team." The team manager says

"Oh My! You flatter me. Thank you for the offer. As much as I love basketball, I am still a professional model and I am happy right now." Kise answers back.

"Seriously, Tetsu, what are you and Kise doing here?" Aomine says in low tone.

"Didn't I mention that I'm here for work? Ofcourse, Kise-kun will be here as well." Kuroko answers.

"Work?" Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. They were invited by the sponsor to appear on a photoshoot with our team, more or less a campaign for the championships." The coach said from behind.

"HUH?!" Aomine and Kagami reacted at the same time whilst Kise was busy interacting with the sponsor and Kuroko was simply staring at his former team mates until the team's point guard approached Kuroko who seem to have noticed his presence.

"Hi. I'm Daiki and Taiga's team mate, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" he said as he grabbed Kuroko's right hand for a handshake.

Seeing this, Aomine, Kagami and Kise reacted and pulled Kuroko away, being overprotective as usual to their former phantom player. Aomine, now has his arms wrapped around Kuroko whilst Kagami and Kise covers them. Aomine narrowed his eyes and blurted out, "Back Off. Tetsu's my partner."

All eyes now on Aomine, surprised to actually hear one of their ace has a girlfriend, and all they thought that basketball is his girlfriend.

"Oi! When did that exactly happen, Aominecchi?" Kise reacts to it as oblivious as he is whilst Kagami sighs and remains quiet.

"What do you care, Kise? Tetsu's been my partner since middleschool." Aomine answered back and of course, he was actually referring to the light and shadow combo that they were used to be called back in the days and nothing more, but to the people around them, mainly the sponsor, the team manager the team mate, the coach and the lady reported were all flabbergasted. They were all surprised about the revelation that the famous player declared in front of them.

"Hey Taiga, is that true?" The team captain approached him as him he could not believe what Aomine said.

Sighing, Kagami gave a simple nod and added, "Well, that is technically true but I don't think that Ahomine understood what he just said."

Whilst everyone was making a fuss about what's Aomine's relationship with the blue haired girl, the photographer came in and started taking pictures. A picture of the home team was taken and then there was also a picture of just the 2 aces. There was also a picture of the guests with the sponsors and the a couple more shots around the place.

"Thank you for your cooperation everyone. Please go ahead and enjoy the party." The sponsor said.

"Huh? Oi, where's Kuroko?" Kagami said as he looks around in search of his former team mate.

"Has someone seen Daiki?" The coach asks looking for his ace.

"Ah. Kurokocchi?" Kise utters as he realized where Kuroko went.

Kuroko leaned against a pillar at the corner of the party hall completely silent until Aomine approached him.

"Yo." Aomine greeted like usual as he casually handed over a glass of cocktail to Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun. Domo." Kuroko said as he gladly accepts. "Although I would've preferred it if you handed me a vanilla milk shake." He added.

Surprised, "Pfft.." he laughed and added, "As if there is one here, idiot. Hurry up and drink it." as he gave Kuroko a nostalgic smile.

They did nothing but stood there for a couple of minutes. There was just silence and the awkward atmosphere around them, completely ignoring the noise coming from the party.

"Aomine-kun is so awkward." Kuroko suddenly spoke.

"Wha- what do you mean by that?" Aomine reacted.

Kuroko faced Aomine and close in on him and said, "Don't you have anything to say to me, Aomine-kun?"

"Huh? Like what?" Aomine asks.

Kuroko stared at Aomine waiting for a response but was only answered by a confused expression, clearly stating that he has no idea what he wants. Kuroko sighs and whispered to himself, 'Idiot.'

Seeing as how Kuroko seemed dejected for some reason, Aomine raised his hand and placed it on top of Kuroko's head. Surprised with the sudden gesture, he looked up to see Aomine's blushing face as he said, "It has been 10 years hasn't it, Tetsu?" as Aomine pats his head.

"Mmm…" Kuroko nodded. "You haven't really changed at all Aomine-kun." He added.

"Huh? I have changed… quite a bit in fact." Aomine answered. Kuroko gave him an unconvinced look that made Aomine answered, "Don't look at me like that, Tetsu."

"I understand. I will not look at Aomine-kun." Kuroko answered.

"Huh!? I don't mean it like that! Infact, you have to look at me! You only NEED to look at me and nobody else, got that." Aomine said as his tone of voice rises.

"I don't understand you Aomine-kun, you just said that I should not look at you and then you change your mind. Please be clear with what you say." Kuroko answered.

"Tch" Aomine clicks his tongue as he grabbed Kuroko's waist and pulled him in an embrace. He used his right hand and lifted his chin and gave him a kiss, a sweet short kiss. "Stop teasing me Tetsu. You know very well what I meant." He added as he licks Kuroko's lips asking for entrance. Kuroko smiled softly and granted Aomine what he seeks, and allowed him to explore his cavern and gave him a sweet and passionate kiss that he has not forgotten over the past 10 years.

By the time the party ended, Kuroko and Kise were picked up by their manager and went straight to the hotel, leaving Aomine and Kagami at the sponsor's mansion.

"Oh man! I can't believe that you have such a cute girlfriend Daiki. She seriously doesn't suit you. Ahahaha.." The shooting guard said as he teases Aomine.

"That's enough teasing. We still need to get to the studio tomorrow." The captain said.

"I am looking forward to meeting that chick again. Hey Daiki, you better introduce us properly to your girlfriend." The other added.

"Shut up! Don't you dare touch Tetsu!" Aomine snapped! He angrily grabbed his teammate's collar and glared at him, hissing and ready to punch the light out of him.

"Hey! Chill! We're only joking! Come on man! Lighten up!" The point guard said as he tries to calm Aomine down.

Kagami also intervened, sighing and simply said, "Oi! Aomine."

Aomine quickly lets go of his hold to their shooting guard's collar and clicked his tongue. He turned around and hurriedly left the room.

"Man. I didn't think that Daiki was the overprotective type." The shooting guard said as he quickly fixes his shirt.

"Nee, senpai. It was wrong of Aomine to actually snap with a little teasing but you are at fault too. You can joke and make fun of Aomine like always but don't EVER make fun of Kuroko." Kagami said with a bit of a taunting voice as he walks towards the door. He paused briefly, "If Aomine did not snap at that time…." and added as he gave a menacing glare at his team mates, "…then I would've punched you by now."

And the door shuts behind Kagami, leaving his teammates behind all baffled and confused.

"Geez! What is it with those two? To actually get seriously pissed over a girl."

"And by the looks of it, Taiga knows the girl too."

"Now that you mention it, the blonde guy from before… what's his name?... mmnn… that model was also overprotective of the girl, when I tried to reach out for her hand, all three of them pulled her away." The point guard added.

There was a bit of silence until all of them realized something, and once they did, they all yelled at once, "A love triangle?!"

"No wait! It can't be a triangle. There's four of them."

"Enough! That just means that the girl is important to them. So you better act right tomorrow and apologize to Daiki and Taiga." The captain sighed.

The next day at the photoshoot, Kise and Kuroko were already on standing by, having their makeup done when the home team arrived.

"WOW! So this is what it looks like in a professional photoshoot venue."

"Welcome Eveyone! I'm glad you could make it. Hurry up now! The director's waiting." The sponsor greeted his team as he waited eagerly for them to arrive.

"AOMINECCHI! KAGAMICCHI!" Kise yells and waves his hand letting them know that he was already here and like always, both aces grunted at the sight of their overzealous friend.

"Say? Is he really like that? He was a bit, let's see proper or formal and so model like last night as to today, mnn… he's a bit…" The shooting guard whispers by Kagami's side.

"…obnoxious." A voice said from behind.

As expected, both the shooting guard and Kagami jumped at the voice, when they turned around, they both saw Kuroko already dressed up with his outfit for the photoshoot.

"Ku-Kuroko? Since when did you…" Kagami reacted.

"I've been here since you came in, Kagami-kun." Kuroko answered with his usual unfazed expression.

'Urgh. Seriously. You're misdirection is such a pain in the ass.' Kagami thought.

"Tetsu! What the hell are you wearing?!" Aomine exclaimed.

"Good Morning to you too, Aomine-kun. Is there something wrong?" Kuroko answered with his usual blank expression.

Aomine could not help but grunt. 'Is he really this dense or does he really not know that he's so defenseless dressed like that?' He thought as he looked at Kuroko's outfit. Today, Kuroko is wearing white leather booths, a checkered styled fitted skirt up to his mid-thighs, and a cream colored button down shirt with a lacy bluish ribbon tied in the collar with his hair gracefully brushed just above his shoulders. 'Darn! He looks way too good in dresses.' He thought.

"Ah! Kurokocchi! There you are! Come on! We're starting!" Kise said as he took Kuroko's hand and dragged him away from Aomine and Kagami's sight.

"Oi! He just dragged her away! Aren't you gonna get mad?" The point guard said as he checks Aomine's expression.

"Tch! It's bothersome." Aomine simply replied as he went after the two followed by Kagami.

"Seriously, those guys are weird. Maybe there really is something going on between the four of them?" The shooting guard added.

"I don't really care. Let's just get this over with so we can return to practice by the afternoon." The team captain said.

"Good Day Everyone. I'll be directing the photoshoot today and will be your photographer as well. No need to be tense. Kuroko and Kise are professionals so they'll guide you along the way. All we need is some intense and hot photos that we can advertise, portraying your team's double aces, Taiga and Daiki here and of course your team spirit that won you the spot for the championships. So if you would please, first wear those suits over there, my assistants will help you. After the suits, we'll go for the sportswear, mainly your team's uniform. That's basically it but we'll need your help so we can produce great photos and so we can wrap this up as soon as we can, alright? Great! So let's get started." The director said, not even waiting for any response from the home team, like a professional that gets his stuff done in time. "Kise… Kuroko… I'd like you to go first. Go in front and give some shots so they would have an idea of how it's done." The director ordered.

Kise gladly went ahead as Kuroko follows. Kuroko sat on the elegant red couch which was a few paces away from the camera whilst Kise stood at the back angling himself and leaning over Kuroko.

*Click *Click… They can hear the shutter noise. "Nice. Kise, can you sit on the couch as well? Kuroko I need you to sit on Kise's lap…. No.. no.. Kise open your legs and let Kuroko sit on just your left. That's right. Kuroko, I need you to wrap your arms on Kise's neck and look in his eyes. Yes! That's it. Perfect!" The Director ordered.

"Oi.. oi.. aren't they a bit too close?" The point guard whispers.

Kuroko did as he was told and wrapped his arms around Kise whilst he sits on his lap. Kise on the other hand raises his right hand and improvised. He reached out for a few strands of Kuroko's hair and gently kissed the tips as he close his eyes and 'SNAP', the sound of the camera clicked. The next shot was of Kise sitting on the couch alone and Kuroko is now standing beside the arm rest with his body slightly tilted towards Kise whilst his right arm is wrapped around Kuroko's waist, awfully low. *Click * Click, goes the next couple of shots, a few more to go when the rest of the home team heard a grunt. They all turned their head towards the sound and found Aomine gritting his teeth.

"Oi. Oi. Ain't that dangerous?" the point guard said as he pointed his finger at Aomine.

"Let him be. If Aomine snaps, then its Kise's fault for getting hit." Kagami answered.

"Huh? Wai-t! What? Ta-iga?" The shooting guard reacted at Kagami's bluntness. 'What's going on? Is it really a love quadrangle? No way!' He thought.

"Nice! That's great. Alright. Now why don't we begin with the main event, shall we?" The director said as he briefly puts down his camera and asked Kagami and Aomine to go in front. They were both told to do some poses and maximize the space provided. A couple of shots were taken but none to the directors' liking. He spoke, "Aomine, can you do as I say? I want you to give us a smile."

"Pfft.. Ahahahaa… Aominecchi? Smiling? Pfft.. AHAHAHA.. I'm sorry director but in Aominecchi's case it would be more accurate for him to smirk than smile." Kise answered as he bursted in laughter. Kagami followed and could not help but laugh along with the rest of the home team.

"Teme! Kise! Do you think you're funny!?" Aomine growled as he grabbed at Kise's collar.

"Eh? Gome – Gome ne Aominnecchi. Pfft.. You don't have to be so angry. I was just kidding-ssu." Kise said as he tries to restrain himself from laughing.

"Oi. Oi. That's enough Aomine. What Kise said was true. You don't have to be so pissed." Kagami added.

"HUH?!" Aomine growled at Taiga and bumped his head in his forehead making Kagami wince.

"Teme! Ahomine! That freaking hurts! What the hell is your problem?!" Kagami head butted Aomine back.

"Teme!" Aomine snarled back.

"Oi. Oi. That's enough. Daiki!" The team captain approached them along with the rest trying to break them up but to no avail.

"A-Aominecchi? Ka-Kagamicchi?" Kise calls out trying to calm both of them down.

Whilst everyone else were panicking and were so busy trying to break up the fight against the two hot heads, no one noticed until the two of them found themselves crouching at the floor a minute later. Everyone else went, 'HUH?' as they all looked at the two aces.

"That hurts! What the hell…..?" and even before he could finish what he was about to say, he saw Kuroko's figure looming in front of them.

Aomine looked up and saw Kuroko standing in front of them. "Te-Tetsu?" he uttered as he holds onto his stomach.

"Ku-Kurokocchi?" Kise utters at the sight of the angry Kuroko with sweat dripping from his face. He kinda figured what happened after seeing Kuroko's eyes as the rest of the team gulped and were surprised to actually see both of their aces crouching on the ground.

"Teme, Tetsu! That freaking hurts!" Aomine complained as he snarled at Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun, please stop acting like a spoiled kid." Kuroko paused as he looked down at Aomine. "We already wasted enough time and could not progress with the shoot because you keep on pouting." He added.

"Wha-" Aomine reacted.

Kagami and Kise were both surprised. The thought of Aomine pouting is something that they have never even thought of. How did Kuroko come up with the thought is also something they don't know.

"Please act like an adult and focus on the job, Aomine-kun." As Kuroko continued to give him a lecture, Aomine could not help but act and grabbed Kuroko by the collar of his shirt just like how he grabbed Kise's shirt earlier. Everyone jumped in as soon as Aomine grabbed a hold of Kuroko.

"Oi! Oi! Daiki! She's a girl. Chill out dude!" The shooting guard said as he tries to reason out with Aomine.

"Oi! Ahomine! Let Kuroko go!" Kagami snarled at him, grabbing his shoulder from behind.

"Aominecchi…. Ku-Kurokocchi…" Kise pathetically whines as he panicks. "Daiki. You'll be banned from playing… No, the entire team will be banned from playing if you hit someone. Be reasonable!" the point guard added.

"Please stop this, Aomine-kun. If you are jealous because Kise-kun got his way with me then you could have just interrupted us earlier and pulled me away instead of you throwing a fit right now." Kuroko sighed as he looked straight in Aomine's eyes.

"Eh? Jealous? Aominecchi? You're jealous? EEEEEEHHHHHH?" Kise said aloud.

The rest reacted the same way after realizing the fact that Aomine was actually jealous.

"Teme! Tetsu! I am not jealous at all and what makes you think that I'll be jealous of Kise, huh!" Aomine glared as he answers back but there was a slight red painted on his cheeks.

"Sigh! So why don't you just admit it Ahomine. You caused us so much trouble because you were jealous that Kise was hugging Kuroko." Kagami added and sighed.

"Teme! I am not jealous!" Aomine denies as he finally let go of Kuroko's shirt and faced Kagami.

"Heh… So Aominecchi was jealous because I was too close to Kurokocchi." Kise said as he slowly walked his way behind Kuroko and seductively wrapping his arm around his waist making Kuroko twitch and blush.

The sight of Kuroko made not only Kagami and Aomine blush but the rest of the home team as well.

"Please stop that Kise-kun." Kuroko plainly said as he removes Kise's arm around him. "We're getting nowhere with this conversation. I would really like to get this over with so I can get out of these clothes." He added.

"Heh… And I thought you are already comfortable dressing in a drag?!" Aomine scowled at Kuroko.

Pissed, he hit Aomine in the guts using his signature ignite pass once more. Aomine grunts as the rest were shocked at seeing him wince in pain again. This ticked Aomine off and when he was about to retaliate, he was halted to a pause when he saw a blushed expression covered Kuroko's face. Clearly, stating the fact that he is embarrassed dressed in such outfit when he heard Kuroko spoke, "You really are an idiot Aomine-kun! No… Ahomine-kun."

"Wha-" And even before Aomine could finish, he found a pair of hands tightly planted on his cheeks as he was pulled into a deep kiss.

"Eeeeeeeeehhhhh!" Everyone reacted the same.

Kuroko closed his eyes and opens his mouth ever so slightly and licked Aomine's lips tempting him to kiss back but he teasingly pulled away looking at Aomine's baffled face. Kuroko licks his lips seductively and gave a faint smile that only Kagami, Kise and Aomine can recognize, that devilish way of tempting them… seducing them. Kagami and Aomine could not help but utter together, "Ku-Kuroko/Tetsu" as Kise yelled, "Ku-Kurokocchi!"

END

A/n: YEAH! Finally ended. This is another long one shot! Ahahaha.. I figured to take a breather from having yaois and make a BL one shot every once in a while. Ahahaha… I just hope you guys enjoyed this. Yeah I know, the cast is the same as the one from modeling. A bit similar too but this time, Kuroko is a professional model together with Kise. My editor's request is that Kuroko and Aomine are lovers and that they are already working and it's up to me to figure out what kind of jobs they are doing. I know! I know! The purpose was supposed to be a photoshoot for the team but I figured that this oneshot is getting longer and longer so I just had to end it here. Also, my editor says to start working on a FREE! Fanfic. Ahahahaha.. (Very demanding indeed!) Sheesh! Anyways, to my Editor! I'll dedicate this fic and the FREE! Fanfic to you for your upcoming birthday! Ahahahaha…. 


End file.
